The Legend of Zelda and the Diamond of Hope
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: Link and some friends have to go on an adventure to get the Diamond of Hope back.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda:

The Diamond of Hope

By:

Linksworstnightmare and Wonderthecatdemon

Link age: 16

Fiore age: 22

Wonder age: 22

Polly age: unknown

Candy age: 17

Sheik age: 18

Hello again. We don't own Zelda but we do own our characters. And yes we know Sheik is Zelda but in this story Sheik is a guy. So that means all of you Sheik fans will be happy with this story. Please read and review.

Chapter one: The Beginning

Din's eye had just risen over Gerudo Valley. Everyone was waking up to do their mourning jobs. Everyone except the young sixteen year old boy Link.

"Link wake up!" Fiore Link's older brother shouted while shaking Link

"Huh? What is it?" Link yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Zelda almost got hurt!"

"H… how!" Link stuttered.

"Zelda was attacked and Wonder protected her"

"Who attacked her?" Link asked getting dressed.

"Don't know"

"Well don't you suck" Link muttered.

"What was that?" Fiore said in a demanding voice.

"I said that just sucks" Link lied.

"Right,"

"Was Wonder hurt?"

"No," Fiore said.

"That's good"

"Shall we go and see if they are ok?" Link added.

"Good idea"

They left and went to Hyrule Castle. It took an hour to get to the castle since they lived in a house near Lake Hylia.

"I'm sorry but you can't go inside the castle" a guard said

"Oh come on. We just want to see Princess Zelda"

"I'm sorry but you can't see Princess Zelda"

"We know about earlier. Please let us see Zelda it is very important" Link said starting to lose his temper.

"Fine. Who should I say is here to see Princess Zelda?"

"You should say that Link and Fiore are here to see her" Fiore replied. He didn't want Link screaming by the main hall of the castle. That would be bad news for the both of them. Link tended to let his temper make his decisions for him.

"Ok wait here" the guard said as he left to tell Zelda the news.

"We sure will" Link said sarcastically.

"That wasn't nice Link" Fiore said glaring at Link.

"What he should have known who I was he's seen me a million times" Link said looking at Fiore in the face then shrugged.

The guard went to the thrown room where Princess Zelda was.

"Princess Zelda you have some visitors" the guard said bowing to her.

"You may rise. Who is here to see me Salvias?" She asked. pronounced as sal-vI-as

"Link and Fiore" Salvias said getting up.

"Ok let them in"

"Yes my majesty" Salvias left to get Fiore and Link.

"You may now see Princess Zelda" he said.

"Ok thanks" Fiore said because Link fell asleep.

"Link wake up" Fiore said shaking Links shoulder.

"Huh? I don't wana get up. I'm comfortable" Link whined.

"Well to bad you're getting up anyway" Fiore said with a smug look on his face. Fiore is very tall he is about 6'2. He has very long bluish greenish hair with pink highlights in his banes. When he gets mad his hair turns pink. He uses dark magic making him a Dark Warlock but he uses his powers for good. He is very strong. He picked Link up off of the chair he was sitting in and set him down next to Salvias and of coarse Link glared at him.

"I hate it when you do that" Link said crossing his arms across his chest.

"That was the only way to get you out of the chair" Fiore said.

"If you two are done please follow me" Salvias said.

"But we know our way" Link said.

"To bad follow me anyway" Link muttered to himself the whole way there.

"Ok you may go" Zelda said to the guard.

"Hello Link, hello Fiore" she said.

"Hello Zelda" they said.

"So what happened?" Link asked.

"Well I was attacked by someone I do not know. Wonder saved me. And the Diamond of Hope was stolen" she said.

"He didn't" Fiore said with a glare.

"I'm afraid he did" Zelda sighed.

"Uh, not to interrupt this lovely conversation but what is the Diamond of Hope?" Link asked. Fiore and Zelda looked at him.

"Ok the Diamond of Hope is a diamond" Zelda started

"I kinda figured that" Link said. Fiore elbowed Link in his side and Link glared at him. Fiore gave Link the 'No interrupting or you'll be in big trouble' face.

"Well the Diamond of Hope is a very powerful diamond. If it falls into the wrong hands it can kill any one person take their soul and destroy the universe. If it is in the good hands it can save any one person bring them back to life and save the universe" Zelda explained

"Wow" Link said in a faraway dreamy voice.

"Don't you be getting any ideas Link" Fiore said.

"Who? Me?" Link asked in an innocent voice.

"Who else here would have the nerve to steal the Diamond of Hope?"

"Not me but you would" Link said turning towards Fiore.

"I'm not a thief, Link"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" Link repeated.

"No I'm not" Fiore repeated

"Yes you are"

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!"

"What a grump" Link mumbled so Fiore couldn't hear him.

"Where is Wonder?" Fiore asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Zelda asked.

"So he can see if she got any Boo-boos" Link said in a cutesy voice.

"Shut up!" Fiore said while trying to hit Link in the head but missed.

"Ha-ha missed me" Link said sticking his tongue out at Fiore.

"Link you better stick that tongue back in your mouth before I do it" Fiore threatened.

"Guys, guys she's taking a shower" Zelda said

"Ok thanks" Fiore said with a smile.

They left the room.

"Fiore, why do you really want to see Wonder" Link asked. Fiore looked at Link.

"Well I thought she could help us on our little adventure" he said.

"Oh I get yah" Link said with a smile.

"See yah I'm going home to get cleaned up" he added.

"Ok see you tonight" Fiore called behind him.

Later that night

Wonder was humming when Fiore ran up to her.

"Hey Wonder!" he said.

"Oh hi Fiore" she said.

"Are you ok from earlier and do you want to come on an adventure with me and Link?" Fiore asked.

"Yes and that sounds like fun" she said.

"Ok I better get home I don't want to leave Link in the house alone for to long" Fiore said with a smile.

"Ok see you tomorrow" Wonder said.

"Ok good night"

"Good night Fiore"

Fiore went to his and Links house. He got there around midnight.

"Link I'm home" Fiore called through the house. He looked all over the house when he found Link asleep in their living room with a half empty bowl of Wonders famous soup and a glass of milk (Links favorite). "Man Link and his soup and milk" Fiore said as he picked Link up and carried Link to his room. Fiore put Link in his bed and he immediately rolled over in it. Fiore just rolled his eyes and went back to the living room to put Links dishes away then went to his room.

Later that night

Link was passing his room.

"I wish I knew were that guy went. Or if he is really a 'he' or a 'she'. Oh this is so frustrating!" Link said. Then he heard knocking on his door.

"Who is it?"

"The only other person that lives in this house" came the response.

"What do you want?" Fiore opened the door and went inside Links room.

"I want you to keep it down. You're keeping me awake"

"But…"

"No buts. Go to bed"

"I'm not tired" Link argued.

"To bad just go to bed anyway" Fiore argued back.

"I was planning our adventure" Link said.

"Liar. I heard every word you said. Now go to bed!"

"Fine" Link said as he walked over to his bed and got in it.

"Good night Link" Fiore said as he walked over to Links door. He didn't get a response but he heard Links light breathing which told him that Link was asleep. He smiled and went to his room.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Dark Forest

The next mourning

"Come on Fiore wake up" Link said shaking Fiores shoulder. In his sleep Fiore grabbed his sword and started swinging it.

"AHHHHH! Fiore stop!" Link said clenching his arm.

"What's wrong?" Fiore yawned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong indeed. Well I have no idea what YOU were dreaming about but YOU just grabbed YOUR sword and started swinging it around. I was able to dodge all of YOUR swings but one" Link said grabbing a cloth.

"Oh I'm sorry Link"

"It's ok Fiore"

Then they heard knocking.

"Link why don't you get that" Fiore said.

"Ok, ok" Link said opening the door.

"Hi Link" Wonder said.

"Hi Wonder" Link said letting Wonder inside the house.

"Well I found out where he went" Wonder said.

"Um who would this 'he' be?" Link asked.

"The guy who stool the Diamond of Hope"

"Oh. Where did he go?"

"The one place in Hyrule you are scared of the most. The Dark Forest"

"The Dark Forest! Don't you remember what happened last time!"

"Yes I do"

"Then you know why I hate that place"

"Yes, yes" Wonder said sounding board.

"Link you never told me about this" Fiore said.

"Uh"

"What happened?"

"Um, I don't remember" Link said.

"No it's not that he just doesn't want you to get mad at him" Wonder said. Fiore looked at Link who put his head down in shame.

"Link don't you remember what father told me? He said: Fiore, you being the oldest I want you to train and take care of your brother in any condition or any place. Is that understandable? That is what he said to me. And I did not want to disappoint him. I even asked Impa, for help and she said she would do what ever she could to help us grow up safely. Don't you remember? So it's ok you can tell me what happened to you in the Dark Forest" Fiore said sitting in a chair that was next to Link. At first Link didn't say anything he just kept staring at the floor.

"Fiore I can't tell you an awful story like that" Link finally said

"Ok if he won't tell you I will" Wonder said

"No don't!"

"No Link I want to hear this story. Go ahead Wonder" Fiore said.

"This was when Link finally found Navi after about three years of searching. Link was missing one day and Sheik and I were getting worried so we went out to look for him. We heard screaming coming from the Dark Forest so we went to check it out. We went inside the forest when we heard more screaming. We followed the screaming and saw a plant. Then we noticed that the plant was holding Link by his arm. Sheik was furious because he told Link to never come to the Dark Forest but mostly he was worried. He through his knives at the plant and it dropped Link. Sheik caught Link and he noticed that Link had a broken arm and it was the same arm the plant was holding. Link asked where Navi was so we looked around and saw something glowing we walked over to it and saw that it was Navi. She told us that she tried to protect Link but wasn't able. She then asked us to please never let Link come back to the Dark Forest. Then the glowing ceased and she died. After that we took Link to Impa. She was asking Sheik questions while I was wrapping Links arm. We kept him there for several weeks to let his arm heal and to let Link get over the shock of the whole thing. That is when you came back from your adventure" Wonder said.

"Can we get going now?" Link asked. Fiore looked at Link. He noticed that Link's eyes and face were a little red.

'Man Link went through a lot when I was gone' Fiore thought.

"You're in an awful hurry aren't you?" he said.

"I guess I am" Link said as he headed towards the door.

"Hold on Link we have to pack first" Fiore said as he grabbed Links ear. "Let go of my ear" Link said. Fiore let go of Links ear.

"Ok let's get started" Wonder said.

A couple of minutes later

"Ok are we ready?" Wonder asked.

"I am. I have my Longshot, my bow and arrows, The Master Sword, A compos, my slingshot, my boomerang…" Link started.

"We get it you packed as much stuff as you could get your greedy hands on" Fiore said.

"So we are ready?" Wonder asked.

"Wait Wonder you have to put your necklace on" Fiore said.

"Yah, we can't have you turning to a full demon and slaughtering us in our sleep" Link said a little nervously.

"Ok" Wonder said as she put the necklace on.

"Ok now I think we are ready" Fiore said as he looked at Link who nodded.

They left the house.

"Well just a couple of miles and we'll be in the Dark Forest" Wonder said. "How can you be so calm!" Link asked.

"Well I like the Dark Forest and most of my friends live there"

"Ok I guess me and Link can find something to do" Fiore said. Link gulped. As they got closer to the forest they saw red eyes appearing and disappearing. They also heard loud noises coming from the forest.

"Oh I really hate that place" Link said.

"I think you'll be fine. You were seven when it happened now you are sixteen" Wonder said.

"Ya I know I just don't like that place"

They got inside the Dark Forest

"This place is a maze" Link said.

"Well lets split up" Fiore suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go left" Wonder said

"I don't want to split up but I'll go strait" Link said.

"I'll go right. Link, you'll be fine" Fiore said. They all went their own ways.

"Yuck! This place is covered in spider webs!" Fiore said. Then he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw a giant spider.

"Wow that is one big spider. Hey now no need to bite!" Fiore said as he dodged the spider. The spider kept trying to bite Fiore but Fiore was to fast. "Is that the best you got! Well if it is too bad for I'm going to kill you!" And with those words Fiore cut the spider in half with a blast of black magic. "Ok now to get out of here" Fiore said.

Meanwhile

"Well I can't wait to see my friends" Wonder said. She wandered to the clubhouse she and her friends made when they were younger. Someone ran towards her.

"Wonder is that you! Is that really you!" the person said.

"Yes Polly it is me" Wonder said with a smile. Polly is a grey wolf demon. She has light blue eyes and long light blue hair. She's wearing a dark green tunic shirt with a light green tunic skirt.

"Candy you can come out its ok Wonder's here" Polly said. A very gentle looking with blonde hair (that looked very messy) girl came out from behind a tree. She had purple eyes and she was wearing a long green dress tunic. She can turn anything into candy and ice.

"Wonder? Wonder the cat demon! Oh it is so good to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you" she said in a very quit voice.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Candy" Wonder said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets have a tea party" Candy suggested.

"Ok" both Wonder and Polly said.

The end of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A bad mistake and a very angry girl

Meanwhile

"This place looks very familiar. I hope I'm not where I think I am" Link said chopping down leafs and branches. He felt something brush his leg he looked down and saw a purple vine like branch grab his ankle.

"No not again! It's high up here!" Link said as he was lifted into the air. The plant began to shake Link making him drop all of his weapons.

"My weapons! Now there is only thing to do. FIORE, WONDER SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Link shouted.

Meanwhile

"Huh I thought I heard Link calling my name" Fiore said.

"Where are you Link!"

"AHHHHH! DON'T EAT ME!" came the response.

"Oh no! Link is in trouble and I don't even know where he is!" Fiore shouted as he took off running.

At the tea party

"Guys I think I heard one of my friends call my name" Wonder said.

"Will you be back?" Candy asked.

"Yes Candy I'll be back" Wonder said as she took off running and bumped into Fiore.

"Oh Fiore I heard Link screaming and I went to look for him then I bumped into you!" Wonder said. Fiore put his hands on her shoulders.

"Wonder calm down. We'll find him" Fiore said but he didn't sound or look to confident. Then they heard more screaming.

"Fiore do that one thing where you can see someone and where they are" Wonder said.

"Ok" Fiore looked at the ground and his eyes started getting foggy then he saw Link getting slammed against trees.

"Ok I see him" Fiore said as he looked at Wonder with still foggy eyes so he could see Link.

"What's happening!" She asked

"He's being slammed against trees by a plant"

"What color is the plant?"

"Purple"

"Oh no not again. Come on follow me" She said as she took off yet again at a run with Fiore close behind. They found branches and leafs on the ground. They looked further ahead of them and found all of Links weapons lying about. They looked up and saw Link trapped in a tree with the plant not letting him down.

"Fiore pass me my bow and arrows" Link called.

"How about I levitate them?" Fiore asked.

"I don't care just give them too me!"

"Sure" Fiore said as he levitated them to Link

"Thanks Fiore!" Link said.

"Hey Link what do you say we kill this thing!" Fiore said rising into the air. "Sounds fine. I'm going to kill this thing for all it's done to me" Link said as he jumped onto the plant. He nocked the arrow and aimed down. The plant moved and made Link shot his foot. The arrow went right through the leather boot he was wearing and through his foot and lodged itself into the plant.

"AHHHHH! MY FOOT!" Link cried. The plant did not like being hit by the arrow so it grabbed Link and through him. He hit a tree and fell

landing face first on the cold forest floor. Fiore saw this and cursed under his breath. Then he looked at the plant and cast a bit of dark magic called a Dark Arrow. The blast was so powerful that it blew the plant in half and put a deep hole in a tree. After that was done Fiore landed and ran towards Link who was unconscious. When he got over to Link Wonder was already kneeling beside him.

"If he wakes up I can give him this potion I'm making. His foot will heal faster than you can say Goddess. But if he doesn't wake up, he won't be on his feet for a very long time. About three weeks" She said.

"I have an idea" Fiore said. He knelt down and sat next to Link.

"Oh Link I have soup and milk" he said. Link started to wake up.

"Did I hear milk and soup…? OW!" Link said clenching his foot.

"Here drink this. It will help" Wonder said handing Link the potion. Link grabbed it and drank it like his Grandmothers soup.

"Yuck this taste like bat quana!" he said nearly spiting it out.

"What do you expect it to taste like? My soup?"

"Yes" Link said. Fiore put his hand over his brothers' mouth.

"Shush. Listen" he said.

"Wonder?" someone said. Link took Fiore's hand off his mouth.

"Candy is that you?" he said.

"Link?"

"Yes Candy?" Candy jumped out of a tree and smacked Link.

"Ouch" Fiore and Wonder said.

"Not even a letter!" Candy said as she slapped him again.

"Candy I didn't have…" She kicked him in his stomach so that the air was knocked out of him.

"…I didn't have time…" He said as he gasped for air.

"Some excuse" she said as she kicked Link in his shins.

"Candy stop. Link said he didn't have time why don't you believe him?" Polly said as she came out from behind a tree.

"Why should I? He could have left a letter" She said as she kicked Link in his shin a little harder so tears came to his eyes. Fiore leaped up and grabbed one of Candy's shoulders as Polly grabbed the other one.

"Stop Candy" Fiore said.

"Your right I should stop. Link what is cold and square?" Link looked at Fiore then Wonder then Polly then Candy

"…Ice…" he said.

"That's right now tell me. Who is cold and square?"

"……"

"Answer me!" She said as she kicked him in his shins until he talked. "…Me…" he said.

"Very good" she said as she tried to turn Link into an ice cube but the blast bounced off him and hit a tree turning it to ice. Fiore picked Link up and started carrying him out of the forest with Wonder close behind.

"Wonder go back and gather all of Links weapons he's going to need them" Fiore said.

"Ok" she said as she went back towards Polly and Candy. Fiore and Link got outside of the forest. Fiore laid Link down and started setting up camp. Wonder, Polly, and Candy came out of the forest. Candy went over to Link and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Link, I don't know what came over me" She said.

"Candy why don't you leave him alone for now?" Fiore said. Wonder laid Links weapons down.

Later that night. Fiore and Wonder were still awake. They watched as Link starred up at the stars and the others slept.

"Remember that one time when Link fell out of that tree and broke both his arms?" Wonder said.

"Do I? I had to keep him busy so you could get the doctor. I had to make vines appear around me and Link just to keep him in that one area" Fiore said.

"Yah and when I finally came back with the doctor Link tried to break lose from your strong grip"

"Yes Link really hated the doctor. What am I saying he still does" Fiore said. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok it doesn't look like anything or anyone is going to attack us tonight so let's all go to sleep. Humph look at Link he has just fallen asleep in the last two minutes. Some times I don't understand him" Fiore said.

"Well it's not his fault he's been through a lot today. Being kicked in his shins so he has blue and black bruises on his legs. Hearing that story again. Shooting his foot with an arrow. Being swung around by that plant. He's been through a lot" Wonder said counting her fingers.

"Well I know that I witnessed him getting kicked. And by his ex no less" Fiore said as he got up and laid a blanket over Link

"Candy's his ex girlfriend?" Wonder said as she laid down to get some sleep.

"Yep. When I found out I was in a lot of shock" Fiore said as he laid down as well.

"Good night Wonder"

"Good night Fiore" and with those last words they went to sleep.

End of chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Link gets to hunt and a black forest

Link was the first one to wake up the next mourning. He looked at the others and rolled his eyes.

"Well since everyone else is still asleep I better get us something to eat" Link said as he walked off with his sword, and bow and arrows. Link walked a little farther away from the camp when a Wolfos jumped out at him and scratched him on his chest.

"Ssss. You stupid thing" Link said as he drew his sword and killed the Wolfos.

"Well it looks like were having Wolfos for breakfast" Link said as he put his sword away and picked up the dead Wolfos. Then he sensed that someone was behind him. He turned around and saw no one.

"Hmm I guess I'm imagining things again. Oh well" Link went back to the camp. Polly, Candy, Wonder, and Fiore woke up to a delicious smell. They got up and saw Link cooking.

"It's about time you lazy people got up" Link said with a smile.

"Any one up for Wolfos Stew?" he added. Fiore walked over to him.

"Sounds good. What kind of herb are you using? It smells delicious" Fiore asked.

"Well, you'll taste them" Link said putting his stew in bowls. Fiore noticed that Links chest was hurt.

"Link what happened to your chest?" he asked. Link looked down at his chest.

"Oh this? The Wolfos put up a fight. Nothing bad really" Link said.

"Link you should know that Wolfos claws are poisonness"

"Really I'll be fine. I put some medicine on"

"Oh really? Then why is my medicine bag in the same place I left it. And knowing you. You would have laid it around somewhere" Wonder said.

"Oh fine. We'll deal with my chest after we eat. I'm starved" Link said handing out bowls. They took the bowls away from him.

"Mmmm. This is good" Candy said.

"I'm glad you like it" Link said.

"Yah I didn't know you could cook" Wonder said.

"Well how else do you think I survived all of my adventures…?" Then Link dropped his bowl and started to gasp for air. Fiore ran over to him.

"Link what's wrong!" He asked.

"I… I… I can't… I can't… breath!" Link said between gasps. He was starting to turn red.

"Hang on Link!" Fiore said grabbing Wonders medicine bag. He looked through it and found a red potion. He helped Link drink it.

"You feel better?" He asked sounding worried.

"…Yes thank you Fiore" Link said. Fiore got up and offered Link his hand. "No problem little Bro." Fiore said pulling Link to his feet.

"What little! Who you calling little you long haired…?" Link started when Fiore covered his mouth.

"Not now Link we have to get going" he said. They packed their things and started walking towards the area where Link found the Wolfos. They came upon another forest.

"Not another forest" Link said. They looked at the forest.

"Link, it's the forest where we grew up, Kokiri Forest!" Fiore said.

"Your right! I wonder if Saria is still there" Link said.

"You never know" They went inside and found the forest black from what looked like a fire. And by the look of things it was very resent, about two days worth. Most of the tree houses were burned to the ground but some were still standing. One was Link's tree house.

"What the…" Link said. Then they heard crying. Link played the Minuet of Forest and went to the Lost Woods. While Fiore went to the see if the Great Deku Tree was still alive. Candy, Polly, and Wonder searched all of the houses. When Link appeared before the Forest Temple he found Saria rolled in a ball defensively. Link ran over to her.

"Saria are you all right!" he asked. She looked up at him. Her face was covered in bruises. She got up and hugged him and cried into his chest.

"Oh Link it was awful. That thing appeared and attacked the forest. Then the Great Deku Tree then everyone else" She said through tears.

"What? Who? Who or what attacked the forest and you guys?" Link said. "That would be me" Someone from behind them said. Link looked over his shoulder to see someone behind him. Actually he wasn't sure if it was a person. It didn't even look Hylian nor did it look like a Zora or a Goron. It was different that was for sure.

"Ha! Look at you! You look so stupid with that dress on" He said.

"First of all it is a tunic and secondly what are you?" Link said.

"Oh is that right? A tunic? Whatever dress boy! Well as for me I am a very powerful demon. You probably can't tell who or what I am under what I am wearing. And in time you will learn my name" the demon said.

"Well I have fought demons and dragons and other creatures I think I can handle you" Link said turning around and drawing his sword.

"Ha I'd like to see you try!" he said. Link ran at him but he ran into something. It felt like an invisible wall.

"Oww" Link said.

"Now it's my turn" the demon said as he launched a blast of lightening right at Link. It hit Link and made him scream. All Link could remember was the demons cold laughter and then everything went black.

Meanwhile Fiore was listening to the Great Deku Tree.

"Alas I am afraid that I won't last much longer Fiore Past of the Forest." the Great Deku Tree said.

"I understand" Fiore said.

"Yes, please take good care of thy brother. I wish thee good luck on thy quest"

"I will and thank you"

"No I thank thee. For coming here in my time of need. Thou are really a very good person. Please take care of thy self and don't let any evil control thee or anyone else" And with those last words the Great Deku Tree died. Fiore left and found Polly, Wonder, and Candy crouched over something. "What is it?" Fiore asked. They moved and revealed all of the children. They were covered in blood and mud and slime. Some looked like they were burned from the fire.

"Oh goddess. What kind of thing would do this to anyone? And children for that matter?" Fiore said as he looked over all of the children.

"I don't know all I know is that they're all alive" Wonder said.

"Well we better take care of them" Polly said. Thirty minutes passed as they dressed the children's wounds.

"Hey where's Link?" Fiore asked. They looked at each other.

"The last time we saw him was when he went to the Lost Woods" Wonder said. Fiore looked at the ground to see if he could find Link. He looked up at Wonder, Polly, and Candy. He shook his head.

"He must be unconscious. He's not dead I would have felt that" Fiore said. They all looked at each other and ran towards the vines that lead to the Lost Woods. They went through the maze and ended up back at the entrance of the Lost Woods.

"Oh I really hate that maze" Fiore said. They went back in and went through the maze again and finally made it to the Sacred Meadow. They went through the other maze and climbed up the stairs that lead to the Forest Temple. When they reached the top of the stairs they found Link unconscious with Saria over him. They ran over to them.

"What happened!" Fiore said.

"Link was hit by a blast of lightning" She said.

"Who did it?" Fiore asked

"I don't know who he was but he said that he was a very powerful demon. I've never seen him before. He's the one who put the forest on fire" She said.

"It doesn't look like Link is going to be waking up anytime soon. Saria, I want you to go to the Chamber of the Sages. Ok?" Saria nodded her head and vanished. Fiore turned around and faced Polly, Candy, and Wonder. "I'm going to transport the children to Sheiks' place he will protect them. I will call ahead and let him know" Fiore said as he closed his eyes and began the telepathy.

"_Sheik can you hear me?"_ Fiore said in his head

"_Yes. I hear you load and very clear. What's on your mind? You seem troubled" _Sheik answered.

"_Well I'm going to be sending the children of Kokiri Forest to you_"

"_Why what happened? Never mind that I'm coming right away" _And with those words he ended the telepathic call. Fiore opened his eyes and looked at Polly, Candy, and Wonder.

"Well Sheik said he'll be here. Oh goddess that must have been one bad blast to leave Link out cold…" Then a bright green light appeared and Sheik stepped out of it.

"Sorry I'm late… Oh my goddess what happened to him!" Sheik said. "Saria told me that he was hit by a blast of lightening" Fiore said.

"Is that so? Hmm. Well by the looks of things it doesn't look like he has any broken bones or internal bleeding that's very good. Show me the kids" Sheik said.

"You can tell all of that by just looking at him from where you are standing?"

"Fiore, of course I can I am a Sheikah. And Link is my best friend. I know a lot about him. I know his weaknesses. I know his feelings. And I know how he fights. Now show me the kids" Sheik said.

"Ok follow me. Girls please take care of Link" Fiore said. Fiore walked off and led Sheik to the children. Candy, Polly, and Wonder looked at each other.

"Oh boy, now we have another guy to worry about. And knowing Sheik he is not going to leave until he gets revenge for Link. Oh this is going to be fun" Wonder said.

"Wow isn't he amazing?" Candy said.

"Now don't be telling me that you are falling in love with Sheik, Candy" Polly said.

"Maybe. But I will always love Link even if he did dump me" Candy said. The three girls just giggled. Meanwhile Fiore was leading Sheik to the children. When they got there Sheiks eyes widened from the shock.

"We better get them to my mother right away" Sheik said. Fiore nodded and teleported them to Impa. Sheik used telepathy to tell her what was going on. "_Mom, Fiore is sending you the children of the forest. The forest is black from a fire, a very bad fire. Right now Link is unconscious but nothing is too wrong with him. All I know is that Link got hit by a blast of lightening. And I am going to help Link, Fiore, Wonder, Candy, and Polly on their quest" _Sheik said in his head.

"_Sheik, that is fine but do be careful. I will do what I can to take care of the children of the forest. All I know is that there is a very powerful demon around_"

"_Thank you very much mom. I will be very careful_" And with those words he ended the call. Sheik turned and faced Fiore.

"Fiore, I am coming with you"

"Well we could use all of the help we can get" Fiore said.

"Yes, well I hope Link will wake up soon. We need more information"

"I agree, and most likely Link knows more about this demon than we do"Fiore said. Sheik got out his lyre and played the Minuet of Forest. He teleported them to the Forest Temple. When they reappeared and saw that Link was starting to wake up.

"FIORE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Link screamed staring up at the sky. Fiore walked over to him.

"Link you don't have to scream I'm right here" he said.

"Well I was attacked by a demon"

"Yes I know Saria told me that"

"Oh. Sheik! What are you doing here!"

"Well let me see… I'm here to help you"

"I don't need help" Link said getting up.

"Oh really? That's not what I heard" Sheik said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well you heard wrong"

"Uh-huh. Then why did I see you out cold on the ground when I got here?" "Because I was messing with you"

"Right" Sheik said as he rolled his eyes. Sheik walked over to Link and whacked him on his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Link said rubbing his head.

"Being a pain" Sheik said with a grin.

"And you're an angel? More like a devil"

"Hehe. Just like normal always finding a way to be a smart mouth"

"Ok lets leave It's time to go" Fiore said. Link looked at his brother. "What's wrong Fiore?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"Liar. Tell me" Fiore looked at Links determined face.

"Ok well the Great Deku Tree is dead"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said" "This can't be" Link said believingly as he ran towards the Sacred Meadow. He ran into the maze that led to his and the other children's houses. Fiore and Sheik looked at each other.

"Oh no. Fiore is that true?" Wonder asked.

"Yes Wonder it is"

"Oh goddess. Do you know how close Link is to the Great Deku Tree?" "Yes I do" They all ran after Link. When they got out of the maze they couldn't see Link.

"He must be at the Great Deku Tree. Oh I hope he doesn't take this too hard. Like he did last time" Fiore said. They went to the Great Deku Tree and found Link crying. Fiore ran over to him.

"Link its ok we'll bring him back I promise" He said while putting Link in a strong hug.

"Fiore, you shouldn't keep promises you can't keep. Oh god I'm so pathetic I don't even remember father or mother. The Great Deku Tree was the second closest thing I ever had to a father" Link said while crying into Fiores arm.

"I know Link I know"

"That's it I am going to kill that demon if it is the last thing I do… Wait a minute I might know a way to bring the Great Deku Tree back to life. Fiore can you teleport me into the Great Deku Tree?"

"Yes I can, but I am not going to"

"Why not!" Link yelled braking away from Fiores hug.

"We have more important things to do. I promise that we will bring him back"

"I'll say it again you shouldn't keep promises you can't keep" Link said as he ran out of the forest and kept running until he was gasping for air.\

"Link come back!" Fiore yelled from behind him.

"NO!" Link shouted as he ran off again. He kept running with Polly, Candy, Wonder, and Fiore running after him. He stopped and grabbed one of his boot knives. He had the knife to his throat when Sheik appeared behind him. "No Link! Don't!" Sheik said grabbing Links' wrist.

"Why? I hate my life. Every thing I've ever known is gone. My house, my friends, everything!" Link screamed crying again.

"That doesn't mean you can kill your self. We need you"

"No you don't every body hates me!"

"I don't. You're my best friend"

"I don't care I would rather be dead than to be alive right now!" "

Link I'm sorry please forgive me" Sheik said as he grabbed the knife out of Links hand and hit Links head with the hilt knocking him out. Fiore, Wonder, Candy, and Polly came up behind Sheik who had Link in his arms. "What happened?" Fiore asked.

"Link was going to commit suicide so I had to knock him out" Sheik said. Fiore nodded his head.

"Let's set up camp. We still have Links delicious Wolfo Stew" He said.

End of chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has a bit of a surprise at the end but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter five: A maze and whoops it's a bird

When Link woke up it was dark. He tried to sit up but he was pushed back down.

"Relax. You've had a hard day" Sheik said.

"Sheik?" Link asked

"Yes?"

"Where is Fiore and the others?"

"They're sleeping"

"Oh. What time is it?"

"It is around midnight" Sheik replied.

"Ow. My head hurts" Link said rubbing his head.

"Sorry. That's from when I had to knock you out"

"I'm so sorry about that, Sheik, I don't know what came over me today" "Don't be. You were under a lot of stress I understand"

"Why does this always happen? First there is evil. We defeat the evil but it always comes back. Why dose this happen?" Sheik thought about this for a while when he finally answered.

"It's because evil can never really be stopped. It will come and go but it will always come back. Be it in another form, person or thing evil will always be here" "Ok thank you for telling me that"

"You're welcome Link"

"I'm going to get more sleep"

"Ok have pleasant dreams"

"I'll try. Good night"

"Good night Link" With those words Link fell to sleep._ Link was in somewhere that was dark. His hands were cuffed and all of his weapons were gone. He looked around when he heard someone laugh. He turned around and saw one of his friends. He wasn't sure who it was but he could tell by the voice that it was a girl. _

"_Where am I?" he asked._

"_You will know soon enough" came the answer._

"_Who are you?" _

"_I can not tell you that"_

"_Can I have my weapons back?" _

"_No you may not. And the cuffs can't come off" Then she charged at him. The next thing Link knew was that he had a hand through in chest. He was able to look up to see her face. She was… then he blacked out_. Link felt like he was being shacked. He opened his eyes and saw Polly, Candy, Wonder, Sheik, and Fiore over him. Fiores hands were on Links shoulders.

"Are you ok Link? You started yelling in your sleep" Fiore asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine I just had another nightmare" Link said.

'I don't want to tell them about my dream. It might worry them' Link thought

"Ok well it's time to go"

"Ok" Link said. They packed their things and started traveling again. They walked for several hours when they got to a maze.

"Looks like were going to have to go through the maze" Fiore said.

"Oh I know a fast way to get through a maze. You go through it!" Link said with a grin.

"Huh?" Everyone said

"Watch" Link said as he walked over to the maze he got out the Megaton Hammer. He swung at the maze with the hammer. QUANG. The hammer hit the maze and flew out of Links hands "Stupid maze" Link said

"Let's try going through it the normal way" Fiore said

"Stupid maze. Doesn't let anyone have any fun" Link mumbled.

They went into the maze. They went through the maze for several hours when Link fell down.

"I cant take another step" he said. Fiore and the others went over to him.

"Maybe it is time to eat" Wonder said.

"It's about time I'm starving" Link said.

"You're always starving" Fiore said.

"Not all the time. Just most of the time"

"What ever Link" They started to unpack when they heard what sounded like a bird. They looked up and saw a giant bird right over them. It landed right behind Wonder.

"Wonder don't move" Fiore said but it was to late Wonder ran screaming away from the bird. So did everyone else. When they got out of the maze they relaxed a little.

"Oh by the way that bird was blind" Polly said.

"Thanks for telling us that after we get out of the maze, Polly. Hey everyone let's congratulate Polly on what she figured out all on her own. Congrats, Polly" Link said sarcastically.

"Well gee thanks a lot Blondie" Polly said sarcastically.

"Blondie…? No body gets away with calling me Blondie!" Link yelled.

"Ah hey, I'm sorry Shorty"

"Who're you calling a runt so small you want to squish like a Skullwalltula! I'm still growing you furry forest idiot!" Link yelled. Link looked like he was from an Anime. He was red with anger and he had a lot of anger marks.

"Link just shut up! We all know you're short" Wonder said.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Sheik was laughing his lungs out at Links outburst.

"Uh, not to interrupt this funny moment but… Look!" Candy said pointing towards the bird. They all looked at the bird. The bird was eating their food. Link walked over to Wonder so quietly that when he grabbed her shoulders to turn her around she jumped.

"Wonder… YOU LEFT OUR FOOD!" he said getting about five anger marks.

"Well I was scared. You would have done the same thing" Wonder said bending done and picking a pink and yellow flower and stuck it in Links mouth. Everyone started laughing except for Sheik who just laughed harder. Link took the flower out of his mouth.

"Wonder… If it deals with food then no I would not have done the same thing" Link said.

"Well I'm not going to go get the food are you?" Wonder said with a grin.

"No. I'm not so dumb that I would steal food from a giant bird…"

"That's blind"

"Yes that's blind… Hey what are you saying?" Link asked confused.

"Oh nothing. We better get going" Wonder said walking off. Everyone except Link followed her.

"Wha…?" Link asked running after them.

"Oh you're to short and blond to understand Link" Sheik teased.

"You calling me short! A runt! A midget! A dwarf! A pipsqueak! Don't you dare call me any of those names!" Links face turned red and the anger marks came back.

"Bwahahahahahhaha!" Sheik started laughing again while running away from Link who had just started chasing him. Everyone watched them and started laughing.

"It's not funny! Now get back here and take that back!" Link yelled.

"No I'm having too much fun Shorty!" Sheik yelled back.

"Shorty! Why you…!" Link was interrupted because someone covered his mouth with their hand. They also had their other hand on his shoulder to keep him from running. Link looked up and saw Fiore. He looked a little annoyed.

"Link, enough now. It's time to set up camp any way" he looked back at the rest of the group. "Who will take watch" Link took Fiore's hand off of his mouth.  
"I will" he said.

'I don't want to have that dream again. If I do it might be a prophecy' Link thought. He looked at the sky for a little bit when someone pushed him. Then he felt like he was being caught.

"Hey what the…?" he said. Sheik was the one who pushed and Link ended up in Candy's arms. She smiled at him. And then kissed him. He pulled away from her. He was a little shocked but when he looked at Candy's face she looked happy.

"Uh, Candy what did you do that for?" Link asked.

"It was the only way to get you out of your trance" Candy said.

"Uh… I uh…" Link was saying but Candy just laughed.

"So Link you want to keep watch today?" Fiore asked Link.

"Yah sure why not" Link said. They set up camp by a river and Candy, Link, Fiore and Wonder were fishing. Candy was sitting next to Link while a little ways away Fiore and Wonder were sitting next to each other fishing. Din's Eye was starting to set.

"Isn't it romantic?" Candy asked. Link looked at her.

"What is?" he asked.

"Well us sitting next to each other. On the river bank watch Din's Eye set" Candy said.

-"Uh… Ok" link stammered before feeling a soft weight rest on him a blush rose into his face despite his attempts to hide it.

"Ca… Candy…?" he says feeling her soft breathes on his ear.

"Yes link?" she asks with a soft sigh her body making him feel warm.

"M… Nothing … it's nothing." He said his arm slowly reaching around her holding her lightly.

"Link? I hope you know that time you left?" Link looked up at her face which was rather close to his.

"Y… yah?" he was blushing harder now her breath tickling his face

"I forgive you." She said softly before kissing him her eyes looking at him intensely before closing in happiness. His own eyes drifted closed as he embraced her, his fingers becoming tangled in her hair. in his protective way he never wanted to hurt her he wanted her to be happy and safe for all time he loved her that much.

"Eh hem…" a soft but loud cough broke them apart as Fiore stood his arm on wonders waist

"Hey little brother don't forget your still only sixteen don't get in to deep." He said with a laugh and link and candy pushed away from each other both blushing hard

"Hey why do you have to ruin everything why can't you go of with your girl I never interrupt you…" he said a sour look on his face his eyes glaring daggers at his brother for ruining that moment with her he could still taste her on his lips and blushed deeper

"Anyway lets get back to fishing we need food and its getting dark." He said suddenly very leaderly and stood up brushing off his tunic and walking back towards camp.

"Fiore, maybe we shouldn't have interrupted." Wonder said looking at Fiore. He looked back at her his hand going through her hair. He pulled her into a deep loving kiss. Wonders thoughts raced from what is he doing to what happens next? Her arms found their way around his neck her fingers playing in his hair as his tongue crossed her lips asking permission to deepen the kiss she teased him by nibbling on his lower lip then giving him permission they felt like one their was nothing but them at that moment just their eternal bond of love that would stretch threw time and space but in her mind she knew who else thought these things a bought her she knew they wouldn't have peace till he died … she knew no one would have peace till that demon was killed. Fiore pulled away sensing the lack of passion from her he looked in to her eyes and knew what she thought pulling her close he embraced her speaking slow comforting words in her ear as he felt the soft wet of tears on his shoulder.

"I don't what you to cry ok? I love you and will always protect you no matter what your are the one I dreamed of I did not know it was you but I do know and for now and all time yours will be the only lips I taste and yours will be the only body I hold in my arms let me take in your tears and give you that smile of the wonder that I love with all my heart."

Wonder looked at him.

"I love you to. Please… please never let me go never forget me ever!" she said he held her tight then took her hand and led her towards the camp her head leaning on his shoulder. When they got to the camp no one was there. They looked in the tents and realized that everyone was asleep. Then someone appeared behind them. They turned around and realized it was Link.

"Where were you? You missed dinner" Link said impatiently.

"Well I'm very sorry Link, to have missed dinner and all but we were busy" Fiore said.

"Busy doing what? Making out? I saw the whole thing"

"But… How did you…?" Wonder asked.

"Duh… I'm a thief. I wouldn't be a good one if I couldn't spy on people. I'm also the Time Hero. I need to now how to do that kind of stuff" Link said looking and sounding board. Link handed Wonder and Fiore plates that had fish and peas and mashed potatoes on them. They looked at him and took the plates.

"I saved you some food. The way Sheik eats you would think he would be fat. He acts like he's starving" Link said smiling. Fiore and Wonder ate their dinner then went to bed. When they were asleep Link climbed a tree that was over the camp and kept watch for the night.

End of chapter five.

Review and tell me what you think. This is to my friend Shiory who helped me out with the romance parts. I'm not very good at romance.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been very busy with school and what not. Sorry. Ok on with the story.

Chapter six: Enemy

The demon Link faced earlier was gazing through a crystal ball and was spying on our friends. He watched Link try and force himself to stay awake but at no avail. The demon laughed as Link slowly fell asleep. He used his crystal ball to look for someone else. As he searched for the person one of his loyal servants, Seph, (From FF) came into the room. Seph was tall between six foot and seven foot. (I don't remember TT) He had long white hair and wore black armor.

"Master?" He said slowly. If there was one thing he knew it was not to make his master mad. The demon turned around and faced him.

"Ah! Seph there you are! What have you been doing?" He said. The crystal ball that was in his hand disappeared.

"Well, Master, I've been feeding the dragons and you know how hard it can be to feed them…" Seph said slowly. (I know I might have him out of character.)

"Ah, yes I understand very well Seph. Hmmm… It looks like I have a mission for a certain Panther and a Bat girl." The demon said. Seph chuckled if his master was sending those two then this would be fun.

"Yes Master. This is sure to be fun" He replied.

"Yes it should Seph, yes it should. SASHA! SHIORY! Come here!" Just as he said that a bat girl flew down from the ceiling. She was wearing a long black dress that went down to her ankles. The sleeves looked as if they were made of spider webs. Her Midnight blue shoulder length hair was up in a bun on top of her head. She was wearing black boots.

"You called?" She said smiling. Her smile would send a chill down anyone's spine. She had very sharp fang like teeth.

"You look very nice today Sasha. And yes I did call" The demon said.

"Thank you" Suddenly charging right past Seph nearly knocking him over came a very mad looking girl.

"Naraku! What the hell is your problem! I was sleeping and you start screaming my name! I should kill you!" She said.

"Calm down ,Shiory. I know you need your cat naps but now is not the time." Naraku said coolly. Shiory is a very rude person. She is short tempered much like Link. She hates talking about her age and being called 'Kitty'. She is 5'9" and has ankle length black hair. She has a panther tail and panther ears and can tern into a panther at will. She likes to wear silky button down black shirt that is a little to big for her. She likes to wear tight black pants and leather black boots.

"…Cat naps…" Shiory said as her eye twitched. She was growing angrier by the second when she noticed Sasha's dress. She clapped her hands together.

"Sasha. You're wearing the dress I made for you." She said with stars in her eyes.

"Yes and it fits like a dream" Sasha replied with stars in her eyes to.

"Really? I was worried it wouldn't fit right."

"Like I said it fits like a dream."

"What kind of dream? Nightmare or nice?" Shiory laughed.

"Hmm… Good question. I'd say… Nightmare"

"Hey!" Shiory said getting angry again.

"Just kidding. Just kidding" During their conversation both Seph and Naraku were very confused.

"Um… Girls… I have a mission for you both." Naraku said. Both girls faced him looking very happy. Usually when they went on missions they had to kill some one. This made them both very happy.

"Do we get to kill some one?" Shiory said with a gleam in her eye. Naraku smiled at both girls enthusiasm. He defiantly picked good people to serve under him.

"Yes you both get to kill some one. Or if possible slow them down. Yes actually slow them down." Both girls looked very disappointed.

"Don't worry soon the smell of death will be in the air."

"Who do we get to hunt?" Sasha said as her rather long scythe came out of her hand.

"Hehehe. Go past the maze I set up and you should come upon a small camp site. Badly hurt the one keeping watch. Or rather hurt the one in the tree."

"Yes Master Naraku." Sasha said as Shiory was to busy thinking about what she was going to do. And with Sasha's words they both left looking very happy. Naraku seemed very pleased with him self as well.

"Master?" Seph asked noticing Naraku's behavior.

"What is it Seph?"

"Is something the matter?"

"No I just have the perfect plan"

"Oh?"

"Yes but you will find out soon enough."

"Yes Master" Seph said as he left. The crystal ball came back to Naraku's hand as he continued to spy on the camp. He was very pleased. There was no way that his plan could fail. When Sasha and Shiory came back from their mission he would explain everything to everyone. But for now he could wait. He would just watch Sasha and Shiory do their job. He would wait.

End of chapter six

I know this is a short chapter but I'm getting tired and have to do my chores before mum gets home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Battle

"I will destroy you Ganondork…!" Link mumbled in his sleep. With his arms he made movements like he was fighting. He almost fell out of the tree he was in once. Off in the distance Sasha and Shiory was watching him. They were both smirking at the site in front of them. They looked at each other as if saying that this would be easy. Shiory jumped to a branch that was behind Link. Sasha stood there waiting. As Link slept Shiory quietly snuck behind Link. She used her claw and lightly brushed it down Links cheek. It made him stir a little. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

"Wakey, wakey, time to get up" At her voice Link jumped and fell out of the tree. He landed on his back and let out a yelp. Shiory lightly jumped from the tree and landed beside a wide awake Link. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He rubbed his eyes until they became adjusted to the darkness. He looked up at Shiory and jumped up drawing his sword.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Shiore chuckled lightly.

"I am someone you don't want to mess with" She said her gold eyes shining dangerously in the dark. Link had his teeth bared together when he heard cracking. He knew that the girl in front of him was cracking her knuckles much like Wonder did.

"Who are you!" Link demanded again.

"My, my you are persistent aren't you? Well I guess I should answer. My name is Shiory Tsuketa" Link gasped. He knew about this girl. She is a panther demon and her village and her people were destroyed by a demon. She wants revenge for her people and she'll do anything to do it. But people say that she's very loyal to friends. Link was starting to get scared. Shiory censed Links fear and laughed.

"Are you scared? Well I guess a pipsqueak like you has every right to be." Shiory said shrugging her shoulders. Link got very made.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak!" He yelled. Shiory was getting amused. This fight was sure to be fun.

"Why you of coarse." She said. Link had enough she was calling him short and she was not going to get away with that. He ran at her sword ready to swing. He swung at her and she jumped up and landed on his sword.

"Get off of my sword!" Link said.

"As you wish" Shiory said as she jumped off of Links sword and grabbed him by his chest. Link broke free of her grip and backed away from her, yet still ready to fight. Shiory smirked and bent down and grabbed a blade of grass. She put it to her mouth between her fingers and started to play a song. The song sounded like a child screaming. Link dropped his sword and put his hands over his ears. This sound was hurting his ears as much as when Skullkid had turned him into a Deku Scrub, if not worse.

Shiory watched how much pain she was putting Link through. She smirked. She was barely blowing onto the blade of grass. So this is how sensitive a Hylian's ears are? She wanted to know how sensitive a Hylian's ears can be so she blew harder.

The screaming got louder. Link started to see images of how his parents died. His Father and Mother were standing together in a village called Kakariko Village. They were both holding a young boy. His Father had told his Mother to go to the forest of the children. He told her to go to Kokiri Forest. There was a dragon. Link had faced him before and destroyed him. It was Volvagia. His father was facing him while his Mother was running with the two boys in her arms and Volvagia killed him. His Mother was able to get out but Kakariko Village was burning to the ground. His Mother was bleeding from a wound in her chest. She ran to the forest of the children, Kokiri Forest. She carried the two boys into the forest and faced a huge tree. She begged the tree to take care of her two boys. The tree said he would. And his Mother died at the roots of the tree. Known to Link as the Great Deku Tree. Link started to scream. Shiory smirked. This was a lot of fun. She walked over to Link while playing the song making it worse for Link. When she got over to Link, he was on his knees screaming and crying. Shiory bent down and grabbed Link by his chest. She lifted him up and several sickening cracks were heard. She dropped Link and he fell into a heap on the ground. She looked at the tree where Sasha was waiting. She waved her hand at her telling her it was her turn. Sasha smiled and flew over to where Link and Shiory were. She landed and walked over to Shiory.

"My turn?" She asked. Shiory smiled and nodded. Sasha walked over to Link and forced him to get up. As he was up he cried out in pain. Sasha noticed that about five of his ribs were broken. She looked back at Shiory and nodded. She then faced Link who was now starring right at her face. She smirked at him and her scythe started to come out of her hand. Link was looking at her hand in fear. What kind of creature could do that? Sasha noticed that Link was staring at her hand.

"Are you thinking about how I did that?" she asked. Link brought his eyes back to her face. Before he knew it Sasha had dug her nails into his chest ripping his chest open. Sasha removed her hand from Links now bleeding chest. She looked at his face and saw that he was glaring daggers at her. She smirked.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" She asked. Link growled. Sasha laughed. This was getting fun. She hadn't had fun torturing some one since she kidnapped that one child. She threw him on the ground and prepared her scythe to kill, that was when Shiory stopped her.

"I'm sorry I want to kill him as much as you do but remember what Naraku said" She said. Sasha nodded and motioned for Shiory to grab hold of Links arms. Shiory did what she was told and grabbed Links arms. As she did that Link kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Link then used the sword that he picked up and cut Sasha's and off. She cried out in pain and glared at him. She kicked Link in his stomach and used her scythe to cut Links stomach up in two places. She hit Link in his back knocking him down to the ground. Link tried to get up but he was losing too much blood. He was feeling light headed. And he was in to much pain.

"You will die. You will forever regret hurting me and Shiory" Sasha said. Link felt like he was being lifted. Then he felt like he was moving very fast. He opened his eyes and saw Shiory holding him. He tried to get away from her but her grip was to strong. With Links keen hearing he heard running water. He soon realized that he was close to the river. Link noticed that Shiory had stopped moving and was now smirking at him. What Link wasn't expecting was to hit a tree and fall to the ground. Soon after that he lost consciousness.

End chapter seven.

I hope you like this chapter. I am just so mean to Link but hey it's fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: A new friend and Mt. Rurouni

It was morning when Fiore woke up. He got up and stretched, and then he walked over to Wonder and shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Come on Wonder time to wake up." He said. Wonder opened her eyes and looked at Fiore. Then rolled over.  
"Too early. Want sleep. Five more minutes." She mumbled. Fiore smiled, he knew this game. He had to go through it with Link all the time. Five minutes would turn into ten and ten would turn into twenty. He decided that if she wasn't going to get up then he would make her. He lifted her up like she was a baby and set her on her feet.

"I'm sorry, Honey but it's time to get up." Fiore said as he saw the glare he got. Wonder sighed and stretched. Then they woke everyone up. As they were putting their stuff away, Polly started to smell something.

"Hey, does anyone besides me smell blood?" She asked. Everyone looked at her and Wonder started to smell the blood to.

"No, Polly. You're not the only one. I think it's… IT'S LINK'S BLOOD!" Wonder said. Fiore started to freak out.

"What! Where is it coming from! We have to find him!" Sheik walked over to Fiore and put his hand on Fiore's shoulder.

"Fiore, you need to stay calm. The last thing Link needs is a freaked out older brother." He said. Fiore looked at Sheik and nodded then he walked towards the trees that surrounded the camp.

"Where are you going Fiore?" Candy asked. She looked very pale and just as freaked out as Fiore was. Fiore turned to face her. He smiled but it was a sad smile. He couldn't help but think that they were too late and that Link was already dead.

"If I know my brother then I know he'll be around here." He said. Candy nodded and everyone started searching for Link. It was twenty minutes that they decided to go to the river. Maybe he would be there. They went to the river and saw something or someone by a tree that was at the edge of the river. Fiore ran over to the body. When he got closer he realized that is was Link. His hand and some of his hair was in the river and there was blood flowing into the river from the puddle that was underneath Link.

"LINK!" Fiore cried running over to Link. Everyone else started to run over to Fiore. Fiore was on his knees with two fingers to Link's neck. He was hopping for a pulse. There had to be one. Fiore sighed. Link had a pulse but it was faint. When everyone got to Fiore he was crying.

"What is it Fiore! Is Link…? Is he…?" Candy said. Fiore looked up at the group and they saw that he was smiling.

"No, he's alive. He's alive." He kept repeating this as he hugged Link's limp body. Everyone sighed in relief.

"You know, he won't be alive unless you stop the bleeding." Every one looked up into a tree and saw Shiory. She jumped down from her perch in the tree and landed next to Sheik. She looked at Sheik and smirked.

"My, my I haven't seen a Sheika in a long time." She said. Sheik sweat dropped. He wasn't sure he trusted this girl. But she didn't seem to be causing any trouble.

"Hey. If you knew my brother was in this condition why didn't you try to help him?" Fiore asked. Shiory looked at Fiore and smiled.

"That's because I helped put him in that condition." She replied calmly. Fiore got up from Link's side and drew his sword. Sheik got his knives out and was prepared to throw them at her.

"How dare you do this to my brother! You will pay!" Fiore shouted and ran at her.

"Now hold up! I'm here to help you." Shiory said. Fiore stopped running and looked at her confused.

"How are you supposed to help us when you try to kill Link!" He demanded. Shiory sighed and smiled. She walked past Fiore and went over to Link. She bent down and laid her hand on his chest.

"Hmm. I did a good job with his ribs. I broke five of them." She said. Fiore turned around and glared at her.

"What do you mean good job!" He said. Shiory looked at him and sighed.

"I was hired to attack him. I hate that damn Naraku though so I'm going to help you get to him, since I know that's who you're after." She said. Fiore relaxed and sheathed his sword. He walked over to Shiory and looked at Link who was still bleeding. He went to his knees and sat next to Shiory.

"So what you're saying is that you want to help us?" Fiore asked. Shiory looked at him and nodded. Fiore looked at Wonder.

"Wonder, could you make a red potion please?" He asked. Wonder nodded and began making the potion. Fiore got into Wonders kit and got some bandages out and rapped Link stomach and chest. Wonder handed Fiore a bottle. He looked at her a smiled.

"That was fast Wonder." He said. Wonder smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm an expert when it comes to potions." She said. Fiore nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sheik?" Sheik looked at him and walked over to him. He knelt down beside Fiore.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me give Link the red potion?" Fiore asked. Sheik nodded and Fiore gave Link the potion. As soon as it went down his throat it started to work. His stomach and chest started to heal. Five minutes passed when Link woke up. He sat up slowly and looked at Fiore. Then he through himself into Fiore's chest. This surprised Fiore but he hugged Link back. As Fiore hugged Link he felt hot tears on his chest. He looked at Link.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Link looked at him. His eyes were swollen from crying.

"I… I saw Father's and Mother's deaths!" Link said. This shocked Fiore. How could he have seen their deaths? Fiore was the only one who remembered their Mother and Father. How could Link…? Then it dawned on him. He glared at Shiory.

"What did you do?" He demanded. Shiory had been watching the two of them. She had realized that they were all they had left. She knew very well how it felt to lose your family. It hurts horribly. She looked at Fiore.

"All I did was play _The Child of Memories_" She said. Fiore continued to glare at her. That song could show you the memories you don't know or dread the most. How could she do that to a sixteen year old? To play that song is illegal. Fiore looked back at Link.

"I'm sorry Link. I wasn't there for you again." Fiore said. Link looked up at him.

"N… No it's… It's not your fault." Link said between sniffs. Fiore smiled at Link. He shouldn't have let Link keep watch the entire night. He felt that he was a bad older brother.

"I… I don't want you to blame yourself!" Link cried. Shiory felt bad for them. Link had to turn to Fiore as a father and a brother. That must have been hard.

"Hey, Pipsqueak don't cry, be tough." Shiory said. Link looked at her, his face stained with tears.

"Shut…Up" He said. Fiore glared at Shiory. He was really starting to not trust this girl at all. Wonder walked over to Link and Fiore. She hugged Link with Fiore. Wonder sometimes felt very protective of Link.

"Hey Link come on let's get going ok?" Wonder said. Link looked up at her. He nodded and got up slowly. Then he started to walk away. Fiore walked after Link. Wonder, Candy, Polly, and Sheik followed them. Shiory watched.

"What about me?" She asked. They stopped walking and faced her.

"If you must come you may, but you stay away from my brother. Got it?" Fiore said putting his arm around Link's shoulder protectively. Shiory nodded and followed them. They walked for five hours when they decided they should stop. Wonder made her soup to hopefully cheer Link up. Fiore sat next to Link, Candy sat next to Polly, and Shiory sat next to Sheik. Fiore was trying to comfort Link, trying to make him his usual obnoxious self. It wasn't working that much, but Link would laugh when Fiore told a funny joke.

Sheik got up from his seat and went over to Link and Fiore. He walked up to Fiore and saw Link slurping up the soup Wonder gave him. As soon as Sheik sat down Link gave his bowl to Wonder.

"Wonder… May I have more?" He asked quietly. Sheik felt really bad. As long as he had known Link, he had never witnessed Link being that polite to anyone. Fiore looked at Sheik and shook his head. Sheik understood. For a long time Link is not going to be the same. Wonder smiled at Link and gave him more soup. She had made a lot just in case Link asked for more.

"Link, after you finish your bowl you want to continue?" Fiore asked. Link looked at him. He shrugged.

"I guess." Link said. Fiore sighed. It was going to be a very long day. So after they finished eating they continued on their journey. An hour past when they got to a mountain. They looked up and down it.

"Welcome to Mt. Rurouni," Shiory said. "It is the tallest mountain in all of Hyrule."

"And I thought Death Mountain was tall." Link said. Having to climb Death Mountain twice and now seeing a larger mountain impressed Link. Fiore walked up to Link. He looked up at the mountain with Link.

"There's also something else. Death Mountain had a path. This one doesn't." Link looked at Fiore then the mountain then back at Fiore.

"You're right, brother" Link said. "Well let's get climbing. I mean Naraku's not going to come here and greet us now is he?" Link walked over to Candy and knelt down.

"Get on my back Candy. I'll carry you up." Candy smiled and leaped on Links back. Nearly making him collapse. When he regained his balance he walked over to the mountain and Candy started to scream. Making Links ears hurt.

"Candy we aren't even on the mountain yet!" Link said over Candy's screaming. Candy laughed and stopped screaming. And thus the climbed the mountain. It took them two hours to reach the top and all of them were very tired. Except Fiore because he flew up the mountain. When Link and Candy got up the mountain Candy got off of Link's back and Link collapsed from exhaustion. Fiore helped Link up and they sat on a rock together. Fiore decided that while they were taking a break he might as well train Wonder with the sword. So he got up and went to get Wonder. Link sat their pondering about stuff. Like how Saria was. And how Zelda was. Just stuff like that. Fiore went over to Link with Wonder.

"Hey, little brother can Wonder barrow one of your swords?" Fiore asked. Links eyes flashed Fiore saw this and prepared himself.

"Who are you calling a mouse so small that a cat can't see him because the mouse is so small that the cat can't eat him!" Link screamed. Everyone stared at Link and burst out laughing. As they were laughing Link was chasing Fiore around. It looks like every thing was back to normal.

End chapter eight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Kidnapped

As Link was chasing Fiore around Mt. Ruroni he started to get tired. He slowed down a bit but was still chasing Fiore.

"Get… Back here" Link gasped. Fiore noticed Link was getting tired and slowed down. He laughed when he saw Link sit down on a rock. He walked over to Link and grinned.

"What's the matter Link? Tired?" Link glared up at him and sighed.

"Shut up. To tired to fight" Link moaned. Fiore laughed again. Shiory stood and walked over to the two brothers, she glared at Link.

"Get up!" she said harshly "Never allow weakness! You think you can achieve your goals if you give up as soon as you feel too tired! Your hopeless after all how can you truly fight if you don't push yourself as hard as you can! Now get up and train till you can't feel anything but raw energy coursing through your veins!" Link looked up at her annoyed. One because this was coming out of the mouth of a demon that had tried to kill him and two… because he knew she was right. He glared at Shiory as she walked off. Fiore decided it was time to distract Link.

"Well if your to tired can I barrow one of your swords?" Link looked at Fiore and grinned at him.

"I'm sure you _can_ but will I let you?" Fiore grinned back at Link. He was acting his old self again. That was good.

"Oh I see how this is going to be. Fine. _May_ I barrow one of your swords?" Link nodded his head. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm happy to know your finally learning how to say sentences correctly Fiore. I was starting to get worried. I was thinking that maybe my older brother was… Oh I don't know… What was that word…? Oh yah! Stupid!" Fiore glared at Link. The younger brother making fun of the older one. Does that make sense? When you have a brother like Link it does. Fiore got up and got one of Links swords. He called Wonder too him and started to train her while Link watched eating a piece of bread.

"Wonder move your feet more" Link called to her. Fiore decided that it was time to quit. He walked over to Link and handed him his sword. Link nodded his thanks and put the sword in its sheath.

"Hey Link why don't you train Candy?" Fiore suggested. Link looked at him and shrugged. He got up and walked over to Candy. Candy looked at Link and smiled. Link smiled back.

"Hey Candy, you want to train?" Candy jumped up and grabbed the sword that was in Links hand. She drew the sword and faced everyone besides Link.

"No one is going to touch my Linky-Poo while I'm around!" she yelled. She started to swing the sword around nearly taking off Sheik's head. Link stopped her.

"Look Candy, swords aren't for trying to kill my best friend… They're for killing older brothers" Link said grinning. Then he heard knuckles being cracked. He looked above him and saw Fiore. He was giving him a dark look. Link gulped. He hadn't meant for Fiore to hear him. Link stood up and scratched his head nervously.

"Um… Hi brother. Nice weather were having huh?" Fiore smiled at Link evilly.

"Yes Link, were having very nice weather. Now what was it that I heard about 'swords are for killing older brothers'?" Link laughed nervously and started to back away from Fiore. Fiore went back to Wonder and watched Link walk slowly backwards away from him. As Link walked backwards he was thinking to himself.

'Note to self: Never say "Swords are for killing older brothers".' He turned around and went over to Candy. He handed her his sword.

"All right Candy lets see what you can do." Ten minutes passed until.

"OWWIE!" Candy yelled. Link dropped his sword and ran at her.

"Candy are you ok!" He asked frantically. He ripped part of his shirt and wrapped Candy's arm. Candy glared at him.

"You cut me! You cut me!" She screamed. She jumped on him and tried to hit him with her sword. Luckily Link was still holding his shield. He blocked all the blows with his shield.

"Fiore! Get this crazy woman off of me!" Fiore grinned at Link. He shook his head.

"No way! I'm enjoying myself!" Link gave Fiore a desperate look. He continued to say no. Shiory watched amusement in her eyes but that gap had her attention and the lack of blood she didn't smell any, no something wasn't right here this could get interesting. As she watched Link try to get Candy off of him she felt someone doing Telepathy.

"_Hey Shiory, how's everything going? This is Sasha" _Shiory smiled.

"_Ah Sasha, yes everything is going fine. Are you ready for the plan?"_

"_Hmmm. Yes I'm ready. I heard the sword clashing so I went to check out Mt. Ruroni and what do I see. Why you and those idiots. Didn't they realize that using swords would attract attention? Oh well. I'm ready for the plan."_

"_Good. See you in a few."_ And with that they ended the telepathic call. Shiory opened her eyes and saw that Link had gotten Candy off of him. She laughed when she saw that Link was staying away from Candy. She then looked up and saw Sasha. She smirked. This was going to get even more interesting. Fiore and Sheik were laughing at Link from looking so pail. Link was giving them the nastiest of his looks. Wonder was sitting with Polly and Candy drinking tea. All of them were enjoying themselves until Sasha landed in front of them. Fiore got up and walked over to her.

"It's been a while Sasha." He said. Sasha smiled at him.

"I could say the same Fiore dear." Fiore sighed and noticed that Sasha's hand was gone.

"What happened to your hand?" Sasha rose what was left of her hand in front. She glared at Fiore then Link.

"That mini pipsqueak brother of yours cut it off." Sasha said. At that point Link snapped.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak so small you can only see him through a Lens of Truth you bitch!" Link yelled as he ran at her.

"Link! No!" Fiore yelled but it was to late. Sasha had her hand on Link's neck and she kept squeezing tighter, chocking Link.

"I told you that you would die. Today must be the day." She squeezed Link neck tighter making him drop his sword and shield. Link grabbed her hand trying to pry her hand free of his neck. He wasn't succeeding. Link was slowly going limp. Fiore made his dark flower come out of the ground around Sasha.

"You better let him go or I'm sucking the life out you." Fiore threatened. Sasha smirked at him.

"You wouldn't dare do that when your brother is in danger of it happening to him too." Fiore's flowers disappeared and Fiore watched his brother slowly dieing. There was nothing he could do and it was annoying him. Wonder walked up to Fiore. She put her hand on his shoulder and nodded to him. Then she ran at Sasha. Sasha smirked that was exactly what she had wanted to happen. When Wonder got closer she dropped Link and grabbed Wonder's wrist. Then she disappeared. Fiore looked shocked. Link was barely conscious but Wonder was gone. Sheik and the others besides Shiory had ran over to Link. Sheik gently put his hand to Links throat to check for injury. All he had were bruises. Sheik sighed and smiled at Fiore, letting him know Link was ok. But what he didn't expect was to see Fiore with pink hair marching over to them. He bent down and grabbed Link by his wrist and lifted him up. He slapped Link to wake him up, which it did. Link looked at Fiore with a mix of confusion, annoyance, and fear. Fiore looked strait into Links eyes.

"Thanks a lot you little brat! You had to be stupid again and try and get yourself killed! Because of your stupidity Wonder is gone! I don't even know why I'm related to you, you're so stupid! It's so embarrassing! I wish you were never born!" Fiore screamed. Link looked at him like he had just been stabbed.

"But…" Link started before he got slapped again.

"I don't want to put up with your crap! Get out of my site!" Fiore through Link across the cliff and he landed face first nearly falling off the cliff. Sheik, Candy, and Polly ran over to Link. When they got to him there was blood pouring out of his nose. Polly glared at Fiore.

"What is your problem! You just tried to kill your brother!" Polly shouted. Fiore looked at her and shrugged.

"What does it matter? With that little brat gone my life would be a whole lot easier." He said. Sheik and Candy glared at Fiore too. Shiory decided that it was her turn to finish the plan. She went over to Link and picked him up.

"Bye guys it's been real fun." They all looked at her and ran down the mountain. Fiore started to calm down. His hair turned back to normal and his face was full of despair.

"NO! Their gone! Wonder! Link! Their gone! Their gone!" Fiore cried tears forming in his eyes.

End chapter nine.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick with a bad sinus infection. Well on with the story.

Chapter ten: Brotherly Betrayal

Fiore was still on his knees crying. Sheik walked over to him and slapped him. Fiore looked up at Sheik and saw that he was glaring at Fiore.

"Stop crying Fiore! It's all our faults that they are gone! Stop thinking about yourself! It won't help anything!" Sheik yelled. Fiore was shocked. He had never heard Sheik yell in his life. Maybe talk in riddles yes, but yell? Sheik walked over to the others who were packing. He picked up his things and followed them to the edge of the mountain.

"Are you going to sit there or are you going to help us get Wonder and Link back?" Sheik called over his shoulder as he climbed down the mountain. Fiore broke out of his trance and ran after him.

Meanwhile,

Shiory continued to run down the mountain. She heard moaning and stopped. With Link waking up, Shiory knew that time was running out. She started running again, this time taking a short cut that only she knew about. She hoped.

'Poor kid. That must be hard. Having your only family beat you up,' she looked over her shoulder and glared at the mountain. She looked back in front of her. 'This is messed up! Maybe we were a little harsh…' her thoughts were broken when she felt movement from Link. Link was trying to break free. She stopped and placed him on the ground and put one foot on his chest.

"Kid, what are you trying to do?" Link looked at her and glared.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get away." He said like it was the most obvious thing, which at that moment it was. Shiory sighed.

"You know kid, I actually feel bad for you."

"And why's that?" Link demanded still trying to break free. Shiory glared at him.

"Before I tell you, stop doing that. I'll just have to knock you out again." Shiory threatened. Link stopped trying to get away and waited patiently for her to continue.

"The reason I feel bad for you is that your only family starts yelling at you for something you didn't know would happen. I call that messed up. Not to mention Fiore starts to beat you up for the same reason. I'd say he makes a pretty bad brother." Shiory said. Link looked at her shocked.

"No! Fiore's not that way! He cares for me! I know he does. We're brothers!" Link said angrily. Shiory looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? If he cares about you. Then why did he beat you up? Can you tell me that?"

"It was because he was really angry! He can't help it!" Link said defensively.

"Oh I don't think so. I'm sure he can help it. He just didn't want to. He was more interested his hurting you than controlling his anger. He's a Dark Warlock isn't he? I'm sure he can control himself." Shiory said.

"Wh… What are you trying to say?" Link stuttered.

"I'm saying that if he really cares about you he wouldn't have done that. It seems to me that he cares more about that Half Demon than he does his own brother. Think about that for a while." Link realized that she had a point. It did seem at times that Fiore cared more about Wonder than he did Link. When they were younger Fiore always came up with excuses not to play with him. Or when he got lost in the Lost Woods for two days and Fiore hadn't come looking for him. Saria had, she had found him crying in the woods. Each time Fiore had been with Wonder. Link realized that there was plenty of proof in what Shiory was saying. He had just never wanted to see it.

"No… That can't be… He's my brother! He's my brother! He cares about me! He does!" Link tried to deny the truth, but Shiory just kept looking at him with a look of sympathy.

End Chapter ten.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy taking care of a puppy so it's been stressful. Again I'm sorry.

Chapter eleven: Denial

Link lay on the ground with Shiory's foot across his chest, holding him down. He couldn't believe the words that had come out of Shiory's mouth. Fiore being more interested in hurting him…? How can that be…?

Tears poured down Link's face as he fought an emotional battle within himself. He was never going to believe that what Shiory said was true! But what if it was? What if Fiore was more interested in Link's pain? No! If he was, he wouldn't have helped him whenever he was hurt! He would have never taught him how to fight in order to protect himself if that was true!

"That's not true!" Link screamed. Shiory sighed. This was getting them no where she decided. She crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes.

"Is that so? Then tell me, what is true?" She said. Link stopped screaming and looked at her. She was right… What is true…?

"I… I don't know…" He finally said. Shiory sighed and picked him up again. Link tried to get down but her hold was to strong. He tried to kick her but she grabbed it and twisted in an odd angle threatening to break it. Link stopped squirming.

"Where are you taking me!" He demanded. Shiory didn't say anything which was starting to annoy Link.

"Where are you taking me?" He repeated. Shiory sighed, but continued to run down the mountain.

"I heard you; I'm taking you to Naraku." She said. Link's eyes grew wide when he found out where they were going. He started to squirm again, and again Shiory grabbed his ankle threatening him again.

"Why are you taking me to him?" Link asked. Shiory didn't stop just continued to run.

"I'm taking you to him so he can kill you." She replied. That was it! Link was going to get away! He started to squirm again. Shiory sighed. Breaking his ankle was a little much but knocking him out isn't so bad. She reached up and hit the back of Links neck hard, making Link go limp.

"I told you to stop squirming but you left me no choice." Shiory said continuing on her way.

Meanwhile

"I hope there're ok." Candy said as she climbed down the mountain. Fiore didn't hear her, he was to busy having thoughts of his own. Do I really hate Link? Do I care more about Wonder than my own flesh and blood? No! If I did would I have protected him all those times… Wait… That was Sheik… If I did I wouldn't have taught him how to use the sword! But he learned most of it on his own… Maybe I do hate Link… I never really played with him when he asked… But I was busy… No I wasn't I was with Wonder… And I didn't go looking for him when he was lost… Maybe I do hate him… Maybe I am a bad older brother…

"You're not a bad older brother Fiore. You just loose your temper easily. I think Link gets that short term temper from you." Sheik said. Fiore looked at the Sheikah. Must have said that last thought out load, he decided.

Fiore and the others stood at the bottom of the mountain just as Shiory walked into Naraku's castle. Fiore glared at the castle and started walking towards it.

"Let's go, we're going to get them out of there. The others nodded there heads in agreement.

"Right." They said, and followed Fiore.

End chapter eleven.

There should only be four chapters left. Warning: Next chapter will be sad.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Sad character death.

Chapter twelve: Death

Shiory tossed Link into a room and made sure all of his weapons were gone. She closed the door and started to walk towards the room Naraku was located. Link woke up and looked around the room, or tried. The room was so dark he could barely see. The only thing that was light was the Triforce of Courage on his left hand, and it hadn't helped so far. He soon realized that his hands were bound as well. His eyes widened when realization hit him.

'Just like my dream.' he thought. He heard laughing and, standing up, he looked around again. He turned around and saw a figure coming out of the shadows. When the figure got closer Link smiled.

"Wonder! I'm so glad to see you! Can you help me out, please?" he said. Wonder shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. She walked closer to Link and smiled at him.

"No, I can't help you out Link, and you're not going to leave this room... alive that is." Link looked at her confused then his eyes filled with fear.

'This is starting to become my dream.' he thought. He winced when Wonder wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw an evil smile on her face. He ducked out from under Wonder's arm and put a distance between them. Wonder laughed again.

"What's the matter? Scared are we?" Wonder said, sensing Link's fear. Link glared at her.

"St-stay away from me!" He stuttered. Wonder started to walk over to Link, making Link back up.

"Or you'll do what, exactly? You can't defend yourself. All you can do is run away." She said. Wonder ran with such speed at Link that he jumped when he felt her hand touch his shoulder. Wonder smiled, and Link gulped.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She asked. Link groaned.

"Uggh... That was a horrible pun Wonder." he said. Wonder smirked.

"If I were you I wouldn't be worried about puns, I'd be worried about my life." she said. Link glared at Wonder. Wonder cracked her fingers.

"Why are you doing this Wonder? What did I do to deserve this?" Link asked starting to get very annoyed. When his temper was balancing itself on a rope, you had better watch out.

"I'm doing this for Fiore," she replied. "Didn't you know? Fiore hates you. He would rather that you be dead, after all-" Wonder was interrupted by a swift kick to the jaw. Wonder rubbed her jaw as she looked at Link who was giving her the ugliest look he could imagine.

"Shut the hell up! Fiore would never want that! Were brothers! HE WOULD NEVER WANT THAT YOU BITCH!" Link yelled. That said rope had just snapped. Wonder smirked at the blonde.

"If Fiore didn't want that then why did he hurt you? Why did he let you get lost all those times? Why did he never play with you? I'll tell you why. Because he hates you and wishes that you were dead." Wonder said. Link continued to glare at her when he saw something in her hand. 'The diamond!' he thought. 'But why does she have the diamond...' Then he remembered something that Zelda had said. '"Take their soul"' that's when it hit Link. Wonder was going to use the diamond to take his soul!

"If you plan on using the diamond I won't let you." Link said. Wonder looked at the diamond and then at Link. She smiled sweetly.

"My, my Link. You've gotten better at that." She said. "To bad that clever brain of yours has gotten you in trouble. Yes I do plan on using the diamond, but I'm sorry Link, you can't stop me."

Meanwhile

Fiore and the others were running through the castle trying to find Link and Wonder. Sheik walked up to Fiore.

"Fiore, why don't you try to locate them with your magic?" he said. Fiore looked at Sheik and nodded his head. He looked at the ground and his eyes got foggy. Then he looked back up and started to lead the way. He stopped in front of a door and a crash was heard from the inside. They rushed into the room to see Wonder holding Link up by his throat with her other hand up to his chest. Link looked at the group and they saw tears going down his face.

"Fiore... Would my death make you happy? If it does I'm glad. Good bye Fiore, I will always love and remember you as a brother... Fiore... Good bye." At Link's last word Wonder rammed her hand through his chest. Candy started to scream, and Polly tried to calm her down, but she too had started to cry. Link was only sixteen and he was dead. Sheik had a look of peer agony on his face. Tears were flowing down his face as he watched what was happening to Link. Fiore didn't have a look of anything on his face. He didn't even have a look of quilt, all he had was a blank look.

The four just watched as Wonder pulled her hand out of Link's chest and they saw something moving around in the diamond in her hand. Link's soul was trapped in the Diamond of Hope… And it would take more than prayers to set it free.

Wonder looked at the four and smiled. She waved her hand and vanished. Leaving the four to mourn over Link's death.

End of Chapter twelve.

Told you it was sad.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Lot's of swearing in this chapter.

Chapter Thirteen: Truth

Fiore walked over to Links body and looked at it. He felt no emotion at all. No regret nor sadness, he felt nothing, as if he didn't care that Link, his only brother, was dead. As the others cried Fiore walked over to the door that led into the room and started laughing. Sheik looked at him with red, tear sore eyes.

"What's so funny Fiore? Shouldn't you be crying? Your brother was just killed in front of you and you just laugh!" Sheik said. Fiore faced the young Sheikah and Sheik saw that he had a smile on his face. He walked over to Sheik and smirked at him.

"The thing is Sheik is that Link was right, his death did make me happy." Fiore said. Sheik looked at him in shock. Sheik glared at the taller man and stood up.

"What is wrong with you? Last time this happened you were crying by the time we got to you. Why have you changed?" he said. Fiore stood to his full height and smiled at Sheik.

"I haven't changed. You just never knew the true me." he said. Sheik looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"What do you mean by 'Never knew the true me'? I've known you since you two were kids!" Sheik said. Fiore laughed again, this time his laugh sounded very psychotic. Fiore placeed his arm around Sheik's shoulder.

"Sheik, Sheik... You never knew us when we lived in the forest now did you?" he said. Sheik shook his head and swatted Fiore's arm away from him.

"No I didn't but that shouldn't mater now should it?" he asked. Fiore shock is head as if he was talking to a child that didn't understand a problem.

"Ah, but it does matter. Let me ask you this. Have you ever noticed the number of scars on his body?" Fiore said. Sheik nodded his head.

"Yes I have and Link told me that Mido gave him those scars." he replied. Fiore laughed again.

"Is that so? I wondered how he would tell you how he got those, now I know thank you very much." Fiore said. Sheik gave him a questioning look. Fiore put up his hand.

"Let me continue before you ask questions. You see, it was never Mido that gave him those scars... It was me. I never liked Link and so if I was angry, which I usually was, I would take my anger out on him. He never complained because I told him I would kill him if he ever told anyone the truth. And now my dear, sweet Wonder has done the deed for me. Now if you don't mind I must go and thank her." Fiore said as he left the three shocked friends.

Shiory was waiting on the out side of the room that Link was in wanting to know what their reactions would be. But she had never expected that. His own family member doing that... THAT IS UNFORGIVIBLE! Shiory stomped off to Naraku's room and slammed the door open. In front of her was Wonder and Naraku. Naraku looked over at Shiory and smiled.

"Ah, Shiory how nice to see you." he said. Shiory stomped over to Wonder and glared at her. Then she looked at Naraku.

"Shut the hell up! Don't give me that 'Nice to see you' crap! I'm sick of this! I've seen too many family's getting destroyed because of this crap. Now it's time for me to end it." Shiory said as she faced Wonder. Wonder smirked at her and laughed.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Ha! I'd like to see you try! My beloved Fiore will be here." Wonder said. Shiory smiled.

"Ah... Is that what you think? 'Beloved'? Don't make me sick! That bastard would enjoy seeing you die! He's just a messed up psychopath that only cares about himself!" Shiory said. Wonder glared at the panther demon and looked like she was about to claw her apart. Shiory grabbed her hand, and shook a finger in front of her face.

"I don't think so. You should always let your elders go first." and with those words she placed a hand on Wonder's face and dug her claws into her face. She dragged her hand down Wonder's face ripping every skin membrane and muscle as she went. Wonder screamed and put her hands to her face trying to make the pain stop.

"Did that hurt? Oh I'm sorry, let's try that again." Shiory said as she grabbed Wonder's arm and lifting her up off of the floor. Shiory grabbed Wonder's throat.

"This is for the kid." she said and rammed her hand through Wonder's chest. She took her hand out of Wonder's chest and looked at her body.

"I told you that bastard wasn't going to come." she said. She heard clapping from behind her and looked back at Naraku. He smirked at her.

"Good job Shiory, she was about to kill me. You really are a loyal servant." Shiory glared at Naraku and flexed her claws. A low growl was heard from inside her throat.

"You dare call me servant, Naraku? That's worse than calling me kitten." Shiory said. He smiled and almost laughed he started to realize that she hadn't moved.

"What are you going to do? Attack me? Kill me?" he asked settling back with a grin, she wouldn't harm him, and he was her 'Savior' after all

"You ordered his death, you opened the eyes of a monster and you seem to think that you can just call me a servant as if I belong to you. IF YOU WAN'T TO DIE LET ME HAVE THE HONORS OF KILLING YOU!" She yelled launching at him claws bared, his eyes widened and he moved quickly out of the way. This was ridiculous, she shouldn't be attacking him, he was the one who saved her He took her in, all bights never telling her it was him who killed her kind in the first place.

"Calm down you foolish beast! Don't make the same mistake as your parents in thinking you can beat me!" he yelled realizing too late that it was the worst thing he could have said.

"You? What are you talking about...? You killed them? You saved me? Why... You... but... wait... huh...? I don't... screw this! DAMN YOU, I'LL KILL YOU AND I PREY YOU ROT IN HELL YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" His eyes went wide as she darted quickly her feet barley touching the floor as she swiped at him her claws just missing the fur of his ape suit.

"YOU GOD DAMN MONKY MAN I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE, I'LL PEEL YOUR FACE LIKE AND APPLE YOU'LL BE UNFIT TO LOOK AT!" she yelled her golden orbs narrowed and her other hand swiped connecting with his throat. He gapped blood rapidly filling his throat and mouth and pouring out across his front. Shiory licked her fingers clean of blood. She grinned as he lunged at her his eyes ready to kill ducking she waited till he was sailing over her and shoved her fist up right through his gut the warmth of the blood as it showered over her went unnoticed as his body crumpled in a heap beside her, her fist clenched and she stood her foot smashing in to his chest.

"Just die already..." she muttered as he weakly clawed at her foot she put pressure on the foot, smiling as the crack of bone filled her ears.

"Does that hurt? Does it hurt so bad you just want to die?" she taunted.

"Beg for it, beg for death! BEG ME TO LET YOU DIE!" she yelled stopping and whipping around as the slow sound of a hollow clap met her ears.

"That's quite well done, so much blood... do you enjoy it? That warmth? You can have more you know, I need a killer, some one much more ruthless then Wonder was, such elegance in you killing." He said softly the green locks falling across his face in an elegantly twisted display of his failing sanity.

"No this blood needed to be spilled, for revenge, don't you care that I killed her! Didn't she even mean anything to you?" His laugh made her tremble, one of the few occasions where any one had ever made her fear for her safety.

"Her? She was merely a... pass time. You are an elegant killer. Let me make you mine, you can spill more blood, become beautiful if clothed in silk and jewels, my beautiful killer." he said his words woven silken lies.

"Damn you! You will die now to; I belong to no one, least of all a sadistic monster like you!" She yelled lunging at him her claws ready still dripping with Naraku's blood Fiore smirked and just at the last moment stepped to the side, Shiory went right past him slamming painfully through the paper door and laying sprawled on the floor, she shifted; pain shooting strait to her arm. A stake of wood had driven itself threw the flesh just missing the bone and poking through the other side.

"Damn it..." she hissed as she stood pulling the wood away clenching her teeth so she didn't cry out in pain.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such language for a lady." Fiore said waving a finger.

"YOU WANT LANGUAGE I'LL GIVE YOU LANGUAGE YOU GOD DAMN MOTH-" She was cut off as Fiore raised a hand and sent a powerful blast catching her in the gut and sending her flying backwards in to one of the support beams which promptly smashed, ruble falling over her dusting her body.

"Ugh... That hurts..." she groaned shifting she found she couldn't sit up a booted foot rested carefully but heavily on her torso.

"Oh no don't get up on my account. Just let me have control and all the pain will go away" he whispered kneeling slightly his fingers curling in dark hair.

"Come on, let me rule you, control you, and you can have everything you want." Shiory smirked.

"The one thing I want you can never give me." she said and he frowned.

"Well that's too bad, I'll just have to kill you, such a pity; a waste of such a fighter, beautiful to I might add." He whispered pulling away, his foot crushed her lungs and she grunted in pain. The foot steps reached her ears first; someone was running two others close behind.

"THIS WAY!" the voice was male the only one male left.

"Sheik..." she muttered Fiore frowned.

"No I'll kill you now and let him see!" Fiore yelled Shiory's hand gripped his ankle a burst of strength and she shoved him off of her, he misbalanced and tumbled to the ground, she stood limping away quickly from the pool of her blood that Fiore was now laying in slightly stunned at the fact she was able to move at all.

"SHIORY!" she turned, a light smile on her face as they ran in the room.

"You're late..." she muttered collapsing, Sheik stepped forward quickly caught her.

"Sorry about that..." he said.

End chapter thirteen.

Two chapters left until the end. This is a not to Wonder the cat demon. You're going to kill me in the end. That's all I'm saying.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: The Decision

Zelda along with Impa walked to the Temple of Time. Zelda was worried about something and she wanted to discuss it with the sages. The Sage of Shadows had no problem with this and decided to come with her, to save her the problem of teleportation that all the sages had to do to get to the Sacred Realm. Once inside they used their magic to teleport themselves into the Sacred Realm. They met up with the Sage of Light, Rauru.

"What is that you seek Princess of Hyrule and Sage of Shadows?" he asked. Impa took her spot on the platform of Shadows and let Zelda tell the other Sage what was bothering her.

"Well Rauru, a strange darkness has appeared and yet it seems familiar. What I'm saying is that it's bothering me and that we should discuss it with the other Sages." She said. Rauru nodded his head.

"Yes, this strange disturbance is indeed something we must look into, I will summon the rest of the Sages." Rauru said, starting to glow a bright yellow. Soon after many different colored lights appeared over their platforms. The Sage of Fire was the first to appear.

"Why have you summond us Sage of Light?" he asked. Rauru looked at the Goron leader.

"I have summond you because something is bothering me and the princess." He said. Darunia finally noticed that the princess was in the Sacred Realm and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you before princess." He said. Zelda smiled at the Goron.

"It's quite alright. It's nothing to worry about. But there is something we need to talk about." She said. The other Sages had already appeared.

"Well princess are going to tell us what is on your mind or are you going to stand there looking pretty?" Nabooru, the Sage of Spirits said. Impa glared at the Garudo and looked like she was going to throw a knife at her. A light cough was heard and all the Sages looked at Rauru.

"Now is not the time to fight. Now princess would you kindly tell us what is bothering you?" he said. Zelda nodded and looked from one Sage to the other.

"What is on my mind is that I think an ally has turned into an enemy. I don't know who though. And I have a feeling that we will have to team up with an enemy to stop this new foe, I think we need to negotiate with Ganondorf." Zelda said. At the King of Evil's name most of the Sages looked at Zelda astounded. They were about to get into a yelling protest when a small, unsure noise was heard. They all looked at Saria, the Sage of Life (1).

"Um… I agree with Zelda. I was in the Forest Temple when I felt a very powerful dark force come form the West. I had a bad feeling about it and I was about to come and tell you, but I see that the Princess did first. But I think we should negotiate with the King of Evil." She said. The other Sages looked at each other in realization. They had felt the same thing and yet hadn't thought of it as a threat; they now knew that they should have.

"As long as he doesn't hurt my fiancé I'm fine with it." Ruto said. Nabooru rolled her eyes. Ruto and her supposed fiancé.

"It looks like I have no choice so I'll do it." She said.

"If it will help stop this new enemy then I'm for it." Darunia said crossing his arms across his chest. The Sages all said that they agreed and began the process of summoning Ganondorf. When they were done he stood in the middle of the Tricorce mark. He looked around and saw the princess. He soon realized that he was surrounded by the sages, people he so terribly hated.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf said, knowing full well that the only reason that they would summon him is that they wanted something.

"We want to negotiate with you." Zelda said. Ganondorf looked at the princess. Negotiate? With them?

"Why do you want to negotiate?"

"We need your help, and we know we'll only get it if we negotiate." Nabooru said. The used to be King of Evil looked at the Garudo and glared at her.

"Before we even think about negotiating what do you need my help with?"

"We fear a new enemy has appeared and he seems stronger than you and Majora put together. We don't know who though, but we do know that he used to be an ally." Rauru said.

"Fine, what are you going to give me if I do this?"

"We'll let you do what ever you want with Link for an entire month but on one condition." Zelda said.

"And what would that be?"

"That you can't hurt any of us."

"Sounds good to me, as long as I can get out of this hell hole."

End chapter fourteen.

(1) I didn't like the sound of Sage of Forest so I decide that Sage of Life would be good. I mean green is pretty much the color of life.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter of the Diamond of Hope.

Chapter fifteen: A Bad Ending

Sheik laid Shiory down gently and glared at the green haired man in front of him. He took out his knives and got in a fighting position while Polly laid down Link's body and flexed her calws. Candy crossed her arms across herself, fists clenched she readied herself to attack. Fiore laughed as he looked at the three friends.

"What can you do to me? Knives? Claws? Ice? Ha! They can't do anything to me!" he said, laughing like a mad man. Sheik continued to glare at him, unfazed by his words.

"We don't want to fight you but we will if we have to, all we want is to take you back to Hyrule castle and heal your mind. You're not yourself and you need help." Sheik said. Fiore looked at him like he had just been insulted.

"Are you implying that I am insane? How rude! Fine I'll go with you, if you must insist." Fiore said crossing his arms. Sheik looked at him like he was terrified. First he was completely psycho and now he's gay? He looked at the girls behind him and shivered. A movement was coming from Shiory and she sat up rubbing her head. Sheik looked down at her and helped her up. She looked at Fiore and saw he had glistening, watery eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" she asked. Sheik looked at her and shook his head. He looked very frightened of this now suddenly changed Fiore. Fiore had little anime pink sparklies around him as well.

"I have no idea. All I know is that we need to get him to Hyrule castle and now." Sheik said grabbing Fiore's arm and started dragging him out of the castle. Shiory grabbed Link's body and Polly grabbed Wonder's if they got them back in time they could most likely save them. Candy stayed behind for a while but soon got what she was looking for and left.

The four friends didn't show any fear of what might happen if they didn't get them back in time. But they showed confidence that they would get back in time and they would save them. When they got to the castle Zelda started demanding answers from Sheik and he did the best he could to explain why both Link and Wonder were dead and why Fiore suddenly was acting strange.

"Well you see Princess, Wonder was killed by another demon and Link was killed by..." Sheik didn't want to tell the princess who had killed the Hero of Time but he had no choice.

"Link was killed by Wonder. You see Naraku was controlling her and she was forced to kill Link. But hope is not lost. Link's soul is in the diamond." sheik explained. "And Fiore is acting different because... Well we don't really know why but we thought that we could get him help." As Sheik explained what had happened Ganondorf was watching Fiore from the shadows. He could sense a strange dark energy coming from him like he was being possessed but that was not the case, there was no other aura around Fiore so it couldn't have been possible. Ganondorf's eyes widened when realization hit him. Could Fiore be the one who had become an enemy? If that was the case then why? Did he have a reason? Ganondorf shook his head. It doesn't matter if he has reason or no. What matters is that Fiore was now evil and he was a very powerful warlock at that. Those to powers together could be deadly.

Suddenly Fiore sat up from his chair and walked over to Sheik and Zelda. He had a look that seemed psychotic and yet wasn't. He rested his hand under Zelda's chin and smirked when she looked at him questionably.

"Hello my dear princess. What might you be planning to bring them back? Use the diamond? But if you do that it will shatter and you won't be able to save them both. But if you do the ceremony to free Link's soul, one of them will be alive. But if you use the triforce both could be alive. But I'm not going to take that risk. I'll let you have the diamond, but I will take the triforce. The three I need are in this room," Fiore took his gaze away from Zelda and looked into the shadows. "Yes Lord Ganondorf, I know you're here. I could sense you. But as I said, I'll be taking the triforce." Fiore used his other hand to grab Zelda's left hand. A golden glow shown brightly through the room and two screams were heard. When the flash died down Fiore had the three triforce pieces in his hand. He smirked at the shocked expresions that stared at him. Then he took the diamond out of where he had hid it and smirked. He slowly walked out of the window and stared out of it, at the roaring waves below him.

"You want this don't you?" Fiore said as he brought his arm out of the window and threatened to drop the Diamond of Hope. But he didn't just drop it, he through it out the window, and about ten meters through the air it fell into the raring waves of the ocean.

"Well if you want it so badly you're going to have to start searching," Fiore bowed down low mocking the Princess and the others in the room. "And with this I bid you adieu." And with those last words he vanished and the weeks of searching now began.

End of the Diamond of Hope. To be continued.


End file.
